Ri'ri'ri'to Zou'ats
Ri'ri'ri'to Zou'ats The Smigmicx Jr., or Riri for short, is a player character on the B-Side Party, who has a complex way of censoring everything that happens tragically around her, including the "accidents" she inflicts in her merry making. Physical Description Although her xeno form has yet to be seen she does wear a human suit to disguise herself already. Her human form has bright yellow big eyes, and bright cyan hair color. She looks to be no older then 13-14 years of age in the suit, but her real age is unknown. Her skin is very pale with some parts having small stitches into the suits flesh. Personality She is always cheerful and likes helping if it will keep people around her. She seems to have a tendency to lose any being that sticks with her and she can't seem to figure out where they go. They just poof out of her existence like her pets would. She likes to be praised even when she feels that she didn't earn any kind of praise. She also loves the flora and fauna of other worlds, because her old home world was mostly mud and clay with nothing pretty on it. She is not aware but her subconscious is censoring out the bad things in her life, so she can stay clean to the destruction around her. History Pre-Cata Years: According to her, before cata she was just wandering with a troop of nomadic Xeno's because she had run away from her home to flee from her abusive step-father. Her mother was rarely around and she was named after her in a long generation of Ri'ri'ri'tos. Post-Cata Years: After cata happened a large group of the xenos she was wandering with was killed by the rippling destruction, but she seemed to be unphased by their sudden disappearance. She had many a creature vanish on her over the years so this was nothing new. What was new is that the world didn't work the same way anymore. She was lost in a whole new place full of colors and she was soon adopted by some travelers claiming to be "pirates". TroOoth or Dare Arc: Fill In Here Blue Petals of Betrayal Arc: Fill In Here White Wide World Arc: Fill In Here Equipment * Air Clock Guitar: A two string only guitar that has a soft flute like melody to it. Powers and Abilities 'Natural Abilities' Cheerful Disposition: She has a never ending well of optimism in her psyche, it makes most others sick. Accidental Killer Instincts: She has a hard time keeping others around her because she seems to cause major "accidents" in her jovial merry and mirth. This is a skill of an assassin not even knowing they are one. Willful Obedience: She takes in commands because she seeks approval and praise, she will pretty much listen to anyone. Trained Abilities Bardic Songs: She seems to know how to play bardic songs on an instrument, as well as knows how to sing fairly well in 4 languages. Relationships TBA Other Notes Fill In Here Category:Player Character Category:Characters